Champion Life
by Technetium2
Summary: What happens after you beat the old Champion? Misadventures and hijinks, probably. These are tales of the X & Y character three years after he became Champion. (T because fighting)
1. A Calm-ish day

He could feel the sunlight shining down. It was so warm and inviting that he couldn't help but embrace its afternoon grasp. His shoulders relaxed as he pressed himself further into the emerald-green grass. While being Champion had many perks, it rarely allowed him time to relax. So, he lay there, hat over his eyes, enjoying the brief respite this day offered. He was almost in a state of unconsciousness, a pleasant dream beginning to realize itself before his eyes, when a familiar sound reached his ears.

"Zee! Spritzee!" The Pokemon's cries made him lift up his hat. Above him, the small pink creature was circling, apparently waiting for him to wake up. When it saw his eyes unveil themselves from beneath the blue baseball cap, it dove towards him. Despite how tiny and soft it looked, it still hurts when an elemental creature slams down into your chest.

"Oof!" He cringed before looking down at the overly-happy animal. He smiled, and it responded by nuzzling him.

"Sprit… zee!"

"Hi, Spritzee." He sat up and looked around, searching for something. "It's nice to see you. Is your trainer anywhere nearby? I may want to have a word with them about proper etiquette."

"Zeke!" A male voice called out from behind him. "I'm so sorry about that! We were just taking a walk when she just flew off! Now I know why."

"It's no problem." Zeke stood and gave the Spritzee a pat before letting go of it. It continued to circle around him while he looked up at the man before him. "Though, Sycamore, I do have to ask why you've got Valerie's Spritzee. Shouldn't a Pokemon this young be with their trainer?"

"Normally, yes, but she thought that this one," he indicated to the Spritzee, which had perched itself atop Zeke's head, "should get some experience being around non-fairy types. In all honesty, it was a fantastic idea."

"I should say so."

"Seeing as you're here, care to help? Meeting Pokemon as strong as yours will certainly help it overcome any fear in battle."

"Of course." From his belt, Zeke took five Pokeballs. "Come on out, guys!" He threw them up in the air, and light exploded from the small capsules. When it dissipated, there were five magnificent creatures standing before him.

"Spritzee, meet Zeke's Pokemon. They are Dragonite, Galvantula, Talonflame, Aegislash, Charizard and… where's Link?" The professor looked around the field, not seeing any indication of the final member.

"Oh, he's just off amongst the trees. He didn't feel much like lazing about, so he decided to go for some training. I'll call him." Zeke then reached into his pocket, and pulled a small object out. It was a tiny blue sphere, covered in small patterns that glinted beautifully in the sunlight. He threw it up into the air, causing it to glow more than ever. He caught it midair, then put it back in his pocket. "He'll be here soon."

"I'm still amazed at how you two do that."

"Pokemon and Trainer connection. Ours is very strong. Of course, I have an orb for everyone else as well." He then turned to the Spritzee, who was looking at the impressive team with a hint of fear. "Don't worry." The pink creature turned to him. "They're all very nice. They'll only harm you if you're in a battle with them." His words seemed to comfort Spritzee, as it began to cautiously move towards the least scary one, the Talonflame. "This…" Zeke went over and began to stroke its feathers, "Is Fletch. Not the best name, I know, but she seems to like it."

"Flame. Talonflame!" It called in agreement. He gave her another pet before moving on.

"This is Draconis." He sidled up alongside the enormous dragon. "I got him when he was a newly-hatched Dratini. He has quite the gentle soul."

"Raah!" Draconis gave its trainer a vicious hug.

"Hey! Stop that!" Zeke laughed. When he was released from the dragon-sized hug, he walked over to the Charizard. "This is Charr. She was a gift from Professor Sycamore." Spritzee turned to look at the professor, who was beaming with pride.

"That's right! She was actually the runt of the litter, but Zeke has managed to change her into Champion material!" Spritzee turned back to Charr, who was proudly flapping its wings, almost knocking Zeke over in the strong winds. A chuckle could be heard from Professor Sycamore.

"Zee?" Spritzee had floated over to something shining on the dragon-like creature's body. It was a beautiful necklace, covered in ornate designs and various gems. The center gem stood out from the rest; it shone with the colours of the rainbow, and had a pattern seemingly inside of it.

"Ah." Zeke tapped the necklace. "That's her Mega Stone. You see, Charr is able to Mega Evolve, and that is one of the pieces she needs to do it. The other one is right here." He tapped a small stone set on the side of his hat, which had the same general design of the one around Charr's neck, though it was not as shiny. "If you don't know what Mega Evolution is, then you should probably ask Professor Sycamore about it. He knows a lot more than me; I just use it." He walked around them and onto the next member. "This is Glamdring." He had walked over to what appeared to be a sword and shield floating in the air. "He may look fierce, but he likes to stay out of battle as much as he can."

"Slash." The echoey voice of the ghostly weapon responded, though tone was difficult to discern. Zeke seemed to understand it, though.

"Yes, I know, you're still a formidable opponent; but you have to admit, it's true." Glamdring looked down at the floor, and attempted what could only be interpreted as a nod. Zeke walked over to the final of the five, who seemed to be eagerly awaiting its introduction. "This is TetraWatt." The gigantic spider hopped up and down. "If you'll notice, he's a different colour than most other Galvantula. He's what we call a 'shiny' Pokemon. They're a rare genetic defect that makes their colours very different to every other of its species." The electric spider could take it no longer. It bounded up and slammed Zeke to the ground, sending small jolts of electricity down its trainers body. "Cut it out!" The electric shocks were tickly, and Zeke barely managed to untangle himself from the four legs while still maintaining a somewhat respectable composure. "As you can see, he's very excitable."

"Where is Link?" Zeke looked up to see the professor once again searching for the missing member. "I thought you said he would be here."

"He already is."

"Really?"

"Yup. In fact, he's been here for the past two minutes."

"Then why can't I see him?"

"Because he's been behind you the whole time." At that, Sycamore turned around to try and see the elusive Pokemon. But there was nothing there.

"No, he isn't. What are you tryi- ack!" He had turned around, and come face-to-face with the elusive creature. It was a Greninja, its large eyes looking straight into the professor's. Behind the blue ninja, Sycamore could hear the unbridled laughter of Zeke, who couldn't hold it in.

"Ha.. and this… ha ha, is Link. We've been partners since the beginning." The large frog made its way over to Zeke, who was just barely taller than him, and wrapped its arm around his shoulder, and Zeke did likewise. "He may look somewhat fierce, but he is more like me than anything. An occasional prankster, a calm individual and a very caring being."

"And somewhat egotistical. But yes, he is very much like that." Sycamore had only just recovered from the scare he had been given. "So, Spritzee, what do you think?" It looked around at the assembled Pokemon, then smiled.

"Zee! Spritzee!" A cacophony of cries came from the team.

"Why don't you guys go and have some fun with the little one. I've got something to ask the professor." After a sound of agreement, the entire group of Pokemon spread out across the field, doing whatever they did to unwind, with the small Spritzee flying from one to the other. "I've been meaning to ask," he began as they sat down in the grass, "where did Yveltal go? I was just getting to know it when it flew off somewhere. I haven't seen it since."

He thought for a moment before replying. "I would imagine that Yveltal has gone back to its cocoon state. With all that you taught it, I'm sure it just went somewhere it wouldn't harm anything upon its slumber." A look of curiosity overcame his face, and he asked what Zeke was dreading he would not: "When did Yveltal fly away, exactly?"

"A year ago…" Zeke mumbled. Unfortunately, the professor had heard.

"A year ago?! Zeke, why didn't you tell me sooner?! I wanted to see what this legendary Pokemon was like up close!"

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. Three years of being Champion does nothing to quell the onslaught of shows I have to be on, battles I have to partake in and ceremonies I have to oversee. This is the first real rest I've managed to get in a month. Honestly, I don't know how Diantha did it."

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for being busy. I guess the gym leaders haven't given you much time to relax, either."

"No, they haven't. You wouldn't believe how many celebrations they invite me to on a weekly basis." Zeke lay back in the grass. "I guess it just all comes with being Champion." For the next few minutes, they remained in silence, Sycamore looking out at the frolicking Spritzee and Zeke running over everything in his mind. Suddenly, Zeke shot up into a sitting position. "Hey, Sycamore, what time is it?"

The professor looked down at his watch. "3:30. Why?" Zeke jumped to his feet.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Shauna at the train station in half an hour!"

"Then you'd better hurry. Flying doesn't exactly get you there instantaneously."

"Tell me about it." With that, Zeke took off running in the direction of his spread out Pokemon. "Guys, we've got to go! Draconis, do you mind giving us a lift?" A growl of approval came from the Dragonite as Zeke recalled his party. As he ran towards the bowing dragon, he scooped up the black vinyl bag that was lying on the ground. Just before he climbed onto Draconis' back, he noticed a small pink thing floating just above the dragon. "Sorry, Spritzee, but they'll have to play another time. Right now, we have a deadline to keep!" He hopped up, waved goodbye to Sycamore, who now had a pink creature circling his head, and took off. _Arceus, I hope I'm not late!_

 **A/N: I know that there are those of you out there wondering why my team is what it is and why the protagonist is named Zeke. Honestly, it's just because it's my Y avatar. He wears the blue logo cap, has the green button accessory (which also contains the key stone), has on the plaid shirt combo, green camo pants and blue runners. He also has what classifies as the 'orange' hair and green eyes. Hopefully, that helps create a better visual for any questioning readers. I already have a pairing for Zeke, so no suggestions for that, please. I even have a plan for one of his Pokemon to have a crush. Which one? Wait and find out. So, as always, please review, and if you have any suggestions as to what I should do with this, don't hesitate to say it. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Surprise!

_FYI: this chapter and the last one are basically setup for the character. As such, they aren't that great. You have been warned._

"Almost there, Draconis!" He hoped that his encouragement reached the ears of the dragon. _Five minutes. I really hope we make it!_ He was scanning the ground, searching for the intended quarry. _The Distortion World hath no fury like an aggravated Shauna._ "Don't give up, buddy, we can make it!" A roar of consent came from the Dragonite, and Zeke noticed a huge speed increase. Then, he spotted it. The large, brown building that stood out from most of the others in Lumiose, train tracks extending out past the reaches of the city and across the horizon. As they moved closer to the ground, he saw a brown-and-pink shape jumping up and down and waving. _Just in time._

"Where have you been?" The enthusiastic shouting of the bouncy girl called out to him as he climbed off Draconis' back.

"Relaxing. I don't get much time off. Anyway, I'm not late, why are you so mad?"

"You are late!"

"What?" Then it hit him. He had been meaning to tell Sycamore, but, once again, never got the chance. His watch was 10 minutes off. He was definitely late. "Oh… I was on Sycamore time. Sorry."

"There was a reason I wanted you here on time, you know! Trains have schedules, unlike some people."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, we've got to go! The train driver said he would stay late just for you, but if we don't go now, he WILL leave!" Shauna began to drag the helpless Champion by the arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" He pulled out a ball and pointed it at Draconis. "Looks like we've got a schedule to keep. Return!" A red light engulfed the dragon, absorbing it back into the red-and-white ball. He turned back to Shauna as they entered the station. "Where are we going, anyway? What distance requires a train?"

"Kiloude City!"

"But I could fly there easy enough; why go by train?" They scanned their passes, and the door to the modernized train opened.

"I thought your Pokemon could use a break. Besides, I wanted to catch up! It's been awhile since we last talked."

"I see. Just so long as there aren't any… people…" As they entered the train, Zeke saw that it was empty. It was especially unusual because this was rush hour at the station; people were usually going home from a busy day in Lumiose. "...on board. Did you do this?" He glanced over and saw the proud smile on Shauna's face.

"Yep. I thought you could use an empty train." The doors closed, and the train began to move.

"Thanks. The fangirls and admirers would have ripped me apart." He sat down on one of the seats. "Coast's clear, buddy. You can come out." The sound of an opening Pokeball echoed through the empty train, accompanied by a flash of light. Link was now standing next to Zeke.

"Link!" Shauna gave the large frog one of the most squishy hugs Zeke had ever seen.

"Guess you missed him, huh?"

"Mm-hm!" She released Link, who began to wander about the train. "So," she bounced into the seat next to Zeke, "let's catch up!"

Nearly an hour later (Kiloude City wasn't all THAT far), they stepped off the train. Still in pleasant conversation about everything that happened since the last time they met, they ventured out into the fading sunlight. They took the many twists and turns through the lush greenery of Kiloude City, past many of the wild Pokemon that liked to hang around.

"Really?!"

"Yup." They turned another corner. "That really happened. I told you being Champion had its perks."

"No kidding! I wish I could meet Champions!"

"Um…"

"I meant other than you, silly! Oh wait, stop! We're here!" Shauna did a spin and gestured towards a building. It had beige walls, a very elaborate door and a blue slanted roof. There were pillars decorating the building, enormous windows on either side of the equally large door, and an odd noise emanating from inside. Zeke recognized it instantly.

"The Battle Maison? This is what you wanted to show me? I've already been here, you know. Actually, I was here just last week to oversee one of the Chatelaine's battles."

"You haven't seen it since then, though!"

"What are you…" He began, but was stopped as the doors swung open. It was pitch black. Even the light of the outdoors did little to quell the darkness.

"Okay, it definitely didn't look like that last time I was here." Shauna only giggled. "I guess you want us to go in." She nodded, and he sighed. "Alright. Link, be careful; you never know what Shauna has up her sleeve."

"Gre." Link sidled into the shadows, now in his natural environment. They moved as silently as they could through the darkened building, passing the normally occupied reception desk. "Greninja…"

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling too." They entered the main battle lobby. "Hello? Anyone there?" Without warning, Zeke was blinded. The lights had flared to life, and the sudden change from pitch black to intense light had almost killed his corneas. Just as he was about to order Link to attack, a chorus of voices stopped him.

"SURPRISE!" As vision returned to him, he saw a colourful sight. All around the ring, balloons, ribbons, signs and banners covered the walls. Confetti covered the floor; evidently, Zeke was still too blinded to see it, and spread around the room were his friends. All four Chatelaines, Tierno, Trevor, Serena, the newly-entered Shauna, Diantha, Looker, Emma, his mother and… Sycamore?

"How did Sycamore get here?"

"I'm not. It's a hologram, courtesy of the Holocaster. I'll be there shortly, though."

"Now that that's cleared up, what's all this for?"

"Don't you remember?" Diantha walked over and lead him towards the table situated in the middle of the ring. "It's the anniversary of your Championhood; the first day you defeated me." Amazingly, there was no tone of resentment in her voice as she said this.

"That was today?!"

"Indeed it was, my boy!" Looker gave him a slap on the shoulder. "And to celebrate your three-year run, we decided to hold this party!"

"Well, if we're celebrating that, I think the entire team needs to be here. Come on out!" He let out the remaining five Pokemon. "Guys, this party's for us! It's to celebrate your becoming so strong!" He was answered by the beating of wings and stamping of feet. "Have fun!" Zeke sat down in one of the chairs at the table, now filled with his friends and family.

"Don't discredit yourself, Zeke." Serena smiled at him. "You're the one who got them all together; you're the one who trained them this well and you're their best friend."

"That's right, Serena." The hologram of Sycamore interjected. "Pokemon that have been caught by a trainer are directly influenced by them, both personality and strength-wise."

"Guys, I wasn't discrediting myself. I know I'm a great trainer."

"Mr. Humble." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I still couldn't have done it without them. They deserve just as much praise." There was the sound of silent admiration all around him. Then something hit him. "Hey, where are the gym leaders?"

"They couldn't make it." Dana said with a somewhat snooty gesture. "They all had battles scheduled."

"Understandable. So, what do you guys have planned?"

"Something amazing!" His mother smiled at him. "Bring it out!" In answer to her shout, several waiters crashed through a door, toting a giant cake. Zeke's mouth watered at the enormous white-and-pink pastry as it crashed down on the table. It was covered in berries, stylized versions of all his Pokemon and it was crowned by a small figure of him, standing triumphantly with a great ball in his hand. "Dig in, kiddo!" With that, the celebration had begun. Yes, being Champion really did have its perks.

 **A/N: Should I mention that this story is mostly for me? I usually put myself into the anime, determining what I would do if I were in the show and playing it out in my mind. This was just the best way to channel that. If you like it, then good! If not, oh well. It wasn't meant for you. If you do like, then please review. Actually, I want to know if I'm not alone, so please tell in the reviews. Until the next chapter!**


End file.
